Being a Teenager Can Be Hard
by Mythology
Summary: This story is a one shot fic which deals with the scene of Lucas and Peyton on the beach.


This is my first attempt at One Tree Hill FanFic. I'm not entirely sure if I will continue. I do have ideas on where to take this fic if I do decide to carry on with it but I for now I am undecided. I just needed to get this first bit out of my head because it has been ache to come out since the season finale. I hope you enjoy it.

For those of you who are Brucas and Leyton fans, this chapter has nothing to do with romantic feelings; it is simply just two friends trying to help each other through difficult times. If I did continue with this story I still have no idea who Luke will end up dating. I'm not picky about who he dates I'm a fan of both relationships.

Anyway for those of you who read this chapter and like it I will keep you posted on whether or not I will continue. If I do I might extend this chapter or perhaps just begin with a whole new one. This will be a story which focuses mostly on Lucas' summer but it will contain everyone else as well. This actually a short chapter for me.

If you like this story so far please review, any criticism is appreciated. If you see any grammar mistakes that I missed please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters. I am merely borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

Being a Teenager Can Be Hard (Title may change)

Bearing Burdens

"Looks like it's just you and me this summer," Lucas Scott said to Peyton Sawyer as he sat down beside her in the sand. Peyton looked at him nodding sadly before she threw her arms around him in an intense hug.

Lucas could feel her tears soaking through the material of his shirt. He held her back in a protective embrace.

"Hey…hey….what's wrong?" Lucas asked her pulling out of the hug and looking into her tear stained face. Lucas held her head in his hands while he wiped the rogue tears which continued to pour out of her green-blue eyes.

"It's nothing…I'm….just having a bad reality," Peyton answered pulling out of Lucas' grasp and started wiping away her own tears. She ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair bringing them back down to rest in her lap.

She looked out towards the Atlantic Ocean watching as waves crash against the beach, hearing the seagulls calling out to one another and seeing the reflection of the moon cast an eerie light across the darken sky. It had to be passed ten by now.

"What a great start to the summer huh?" Peyton commented rhetorically, letting out a forced laugh.

"What's the matter Peyton?" Lucas repeated his baby blue eyes filled with concern.

"I don't think I can remember a time when my life was more complicated. I mean these past couple of months I felt as though I have been on a never-ending emotional rollercoaster ride. With the smallest up, comes an even bigger down." Peyton explained keeping her eyes focused straight ahead. She really didn't want Lucas to see her at her weakest.

"It's not only you who feels that way. These last few months haven't been easy for any of us." Lucas told her sincerely. "Tell me what's going on; it will make you feel better."

"I don't really think I can," Peyton sobbed wiping frantically at her eyes trying to rid of any tears which threatened to escape again. She really hated being this emotional whether it was in front of her best friend or Lucas.

"I'll tell you my problems if you tell me yours," Lucas reasoned hoping to even the odds and get the depressed curly-haired blonde to talk. "But you have to go first."

"Okay, I'll try." Peyton responded simply. She took a few deep breaths preparing herself before revealing all of her problems to him. She didn't know where to begin or what he already knew. _It was a possibility he knew about Jake-Jenny and Nikki situation. Hell it wouldn't surprise her if the whole town knew about that. The whole Brooke being in another State for the summer she knew Luke of all people would understand especially considering his best friend had being touring the country for the last few months. But how would she be able to explain her mother being alive twist. She didn't believe it herself. Then again why would some crazy lady all of a sudden come out of the woodwork and announce she was her mother? There were only two reasons Peyton could think of. Perhaps this loony broad had met her father and was now stalking him by going through his daughter, or there was a small chance this woman may be telling the truth. However, if she was her real mother, this left Peyton with more questions and fewer answers._

The more Peyton sat there thinking over everything in her mind the more she realized the one person who could understand her in the least bit would be the tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed basketball player sitting beside her lending comfort.

She was in no hurry to begin her story and Lucas was not pushing her to start. He knew if he sat there long enough eventually she would let it all out.

"I feel completely lost Luke…," Peyton began breaking the silence. She did not turn to look at him nor did she try to wipe away the new forming tears. Instead she let them fall freely in streaks down her cheeks, "…and I don't think I can find my way back to wherever I need to be. Sometimes I feel like I am wandering around in darkness hoping for the smallest bit of light yet there never seems to be one. I just wish I could return to the times when life was simple and my biggest worry was whether Brooke could hang out or not."

Peyton took a small breath, letting the silence fall between her and Lucas again. Lucas took this time to wrap his long muscular arms around her shoulders hoping to comfort her.

"Ha-ha!" Peyton let out a small laugh. Lucas gave her a confused look not sure if she was cracking from all the emotional strain she was under. She turned her head, making no movement to shrug off his embrace and looked at him. She gave him a warm-half-smile and spoke, "Isn't it ironic that when I was ten-years-old I couldn't wait to be sixteen-seventeen and now all I want to do is be that little girl again."

She turned away from him once again bringing her knees up to her chest and covering her face from his line-of-sight. "Peyton, please tell me what's going on," Lucas said desperately almost begging her. He was rubbing his hand over her back in a soothing way.

He hated to see anyone suffer. He knew all to well what it was like to struggle with unwanted emotions and it almost killed him to see others suffer from theirs. He had dedicated a lot of his life trying to help others through their most difficult moments in hopes they never had to feel what he felt practically every day. He had spent the last few months being there for Nathan because of Dan and Hayley even though it did not turn out well for him in the end. He didn't regret his choices for one minute. He was determined to be here for Peyton now the same way he was there for Nathan, Hayley, Brooke, his mom and everyone else who meant something to him.

"It's just that I miss everyone…" Peyton cried, "…Jake and Jenny, Hayley, Brooke, my dad and my mom. It's like everyone who's close to me always leaves. I feel so alone."

"You're not alone Peyton," Lucas told her pulling her closer to him and resting his chin on top of her head. "No matter what happens I will always be here for you and so will everyone else. They may not be here physically but they're still here."

"I…I know," Peyton agreed holding onto Luke for dear life. "I'm in a state right now I guess. But you see this is not the only part of my problems." Peyton let go of Luke at that moment, feeling calmer she turned towards him. "I'm sure you heard about the whole Jake-Jenny and Nikki thing?"

Luke nodded but said nothing. "Yeah well after he left some reporter woman came into _Tric_ wanting to interview me for a magazine article. When I called to reschedule an interview, a secretary told me she had never heard of the reporter or the story and about two hours ago the crazy lady shows up at my door claiming to be my mother." Peyton paused for a moment before continuing. "**This is so unbelievable! **My best friend moved to California, my boyfriend is god knows-where, Nathan is nursing himself back from a car accident and a broken heart and there's a crazy stalker bitch claiming to be my mother. If my screwed up life isn't basis for a cheesy-teen soap opera I don't know what is?"

"Yeah," Lucas said simply not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks Luke," Peyton told him. She was feeling much better now that she shared her burdens with someone else. "You're always here when I need you."

"Anytime," Luke said plainly feeling a little guilty about the thought of burdening Peyton with his problems. She had too much going on in her life as it is, he didn't need to add more to it.

"What's on your mind Luke," Peyton asked after a few minutes. She had been watching him intently. He constantly retreated into his thoughts and Peyton worried about him when he did this. She knew he liked helping other people with their problems but when it came to his own, he carried them around with him instead of letting others help him. He was a very secluded and private person. It could not be good for him in the years to come.

For so long he carried with him the thoughts of abandonment and since they had become friends Peyton knew that Luke was hurting inside but he could always find away to push his own troubles aside rather than deal with them.

"Nothing," Lucas replied smiling at her, secretly hoping she would buy it.

"Are you sure? You said you would tell me what's going on with you if I told you about me."

"I used that as a ploy to get you to talk," Lucas stated.

"Are you sure?" Peyton repeated, trying one more time, half-knowing this attempt would fail.

"Yeah," Lucas said it was his turn to look away.

"Okay then Luke," she said not believing him but dropping the subject. "I'm going to head home its getting pretty late. Are you going to stay here?"

"For a little while longer," Luke told her.

"Alright! Night!" Peyton said standing up from her spot on the beach, brushing the sand from her butt. "Thanks again Luke," she squeezed his shoulder gently before making her way towards her car which was in a parking lot not to far away. She turned around for one last look at the blonde boy now sitting by himself.

One last realization popped into her mind before she got into her car, _no matter how confusing or disappointing her life was at times, Lucas' life seemed to always be more complicated then hers. And yet he handled it better than she did._

The tortured artist, popular blonde cheerleader got into her car and drove home leaving the tortured-basketball star sitting alone on the beach with his troubled thoughts. It was going to be a long summer for them all.

* * *

One last thing, I know nothing about North Carolina. I am merely taking a guess at where the fictional town of One Tree Hill is which I picked a spot somewhere between the actual towns and cities which may be its surrounding neightbours. I am from Canada and have never traveled farther than Ohio in the United States. So if I am wrong in my assumption, please let me know. Yeah and if anyone has a better suggestion for a title please tell me. 

Thanks Mythology


End file.
